Broken
by poegrrll
Summary: Erik knows the true meaning of being broken thanks to The Khanum, Based on Susan Kay's wonderful work Phantom ENJOY Dark fic! dark Erik! NOT THE MOVIE SO LEAVE YER GERRY BUTTFACE COMMENTS TO SOMEONE WHO GIVES A RAT'S ASS!
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Broken

Authors: Logan K & Nikki M

Disclaimer :We don't own the Phantom story and /or the characters which was created by Gaston Leroux Andrew Lloyd Webber and Susan Kay .We're not making any money from this or anything it's all in fun, enough said.

It was a cold windy night in Persia. Erik was working on some drafts for The Shah's summer palace. The Khanum came into his apartment unannounced, which angered Erik to say the least "Working always working aren't you?" He didn't respond nor did he care to. "I'm talking to you.. You hideous thing! When I speak you respond!" She snapped at him jerking his head back then snatching off the mask. He looked at her with his cold angry eyes and still said nothing

Her hazel eyes flashed into his then snapped her fingers two guards came running in restraining him. He struggled against their thick powerful bodies cursing at her in Persia. They took him away kicking & screaming. In front of a foreboding heavy marble door that he had never seen before except in mausoleum they threw him to the floor pinned his arms and put him in a restraining jacket.

They opened up the door as the Khanum went in first smiling then the guards picked him up and threw him onto the cold hard floor. He realized in an instant that the room itself was soundproof and cold just like a crypt. If they closed that door no one would hear him "Let me out of this goddamn thing!" Erik hissed

She touched the side of his face as he tried to bite her "All in good time my living corpse all in good time." She walked to the middle of the room the darkness covered her as they dragged him to her. She turned to him smiling wickedly "You have never had the pleasure of being in this room have you? Erik?"

Erik looked around trying to look unimpressed but something in her demeanor made him nervous. There were no lights on & the room was covered in black drapes. He scowled in the direction of her voice "What is this?" he growled "Another room to scare children in?"

He heard her laughter echoing off the walls as he shivered "No one knows about my room. except for a select few. You have made that Erik. Does that impress you?" she carressed his face again.

He said nothing but his eyes were riveted to hers. Slowly the lights came on one by one. What he had seen in front of him sickened and made him fearful. He put his head down to avoid looking but the Khanum snatched his head back.

What he saw was a few hundred dead sideshow exhibits in glass coffins on the walls. Their mouths locked in silent screams their eyes opened in horror. Somehow he knew that the Khanum had something to do with this atrocity. "My God" he whispered.

Frantically he looked around & saw torture devices of every size and shape. He understood why the room was soundproof now. It was a playground..a deadly playground for all of her "toys" a place where these poor souls went in but never came out.

"You've probably noticed by now why I have this particular room soundproof now. You are such a clever creature. It's my own private torture chamber for freaks like you. If they don't break in here they won't break anywhere. That's something I can't have."

Erik looked at a casket with a young child in it & shuddered then turned angry eyes to her "What did he do to you Madame??" She went over to the casket touched it lightly and stroked it like a mother nursing a child "Ah Marius he didn't give me what I wanted." Erik didn't even let her finish "You are the monster here Madame! You killed a child! You killed a human child!!!"

His eyes filled with angry tears. His body shook with a rage. He looked to the child to the Khanum. He got to his feet and almost charged after her but the guards grabbed him from behind. The Khanum never even moved from her spot spellbound to Marius's child form. "Once I am through with you Erik you will give me exactly what I desire unlike all the others." The guards grabbed him & dragged him to a device.

They took him out of the straight jacket & put him on a cold hard table. His body jerked as they clasped him in the wrist & leg restraints. Tears of anger ran down his taut face. One of the guards laughed at him & said to him before carressing his chest "Her majesty likes her freaks broken just like this."

The Khanum came over to the guard & slapped him hard "He is a special guest here! Treat him like one!" She touched the side of his face & smiled gently "You will have to forgive them they take this job so seriously...strip him!"

The two guards tore off his shirt and then his pants eagerly as Erik struggled. The coldness of the room made him shudder. His legs were then drawn apart & then drawn up over his shoulders. Meanwhile the Khanum was digging through a huge box finally she brought out a huge marble dildo & came over to him. His eyes widened, as he shook his head no frantically. The Khanum smiled at him & quietly said, "You will break Tonight."

Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own The Phantom of the Opera story although we think we could do so much more better then any of the ones who do own it he he he! The true owner is Gaston Leroux but this story is more focused on Susan Kay's aspect of the rosy days in Persia. This is not your average Phantom of the Opera story.

Our thanks to Aeon 1 for being the first to give us the thumbs up and for encouraging two new authors to the genre.

The Khanum came over to the cold table with a smile on her face. The marble in her hand was smooth & looked icy to the touch. The only thing more she said was "spread him." The two guards who were beside him pulled the ropes taut that were attached to his legs & exposed his asshole to her cold calculating hands to do whatever she wanted to do.

Erik stared at her with cold emotionless eyes as if he could not feel anything if he just continued to look that way. But inside his head his thoughts screamed. Old wounds opened & flooded his mind with old poison making it impossible for him to breath. The child that had been hurt so much cried out but none of those emotions touched his unmasked face.

The Khanum smiled at him again as she came over to his ears and whispered "Don't play coy with me Erik. I may not see anything on the outside but your pulse in your neck and the widening of your pupils gives all of that away." She went back down to his spread legs as one of the guards brought the dildo up to his mouth and started to suck it hungrily. She laughed again as she touched the guard's chest then kissed him hungrily.

Erik closed his eyes he couldn't bear the kiss couldn't bear what was going to happen to him in a few minutes but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing. He opened them again and saw that she had noticed that he closed his eyes. Her smile brightened and twisted then she turned back to the guard "Do you want to suck something else?" she whispered loud enough.

The guard hungrily looked down at Erik then back to the Khanum "Yes your Majesty." Erik looked at her in horror as she brought the marble dildo to his opening & thrust it in. Erik howled in rage and pain. Then she put it on the way in. Erik fought like a wild animal as it went in deeper. Too many memories rocked thru his head Javert the pig had raped him before but he had killed him. But in his head it was Javert all over again laughing at his tears.

He could feel a warm mouth wrap around his sex now and the disgust that came with it made him cry out in shame. He looked down to the same guard who had said yes to her was now sucking him hungrily. No women would ever do this not even the Khanum she would rather have one of his guards suck him off then be repulsed by his hideousness.

Erik could feel the dildo being slid in and out sometimes hard but sometimes a dangerous feeling of both pleasure and torture washed over him.

The other guard opened up his eyes brutally as he stared down at the two of them. The guard was disgusting as he saw his own shaft being covered by saliva & swallowed again & again. To add to his own horror he saw that it was erect. He tried to break free from the pleasure of it all but was held down tight for his troubles by the other guard. The guard that was between his legs started moaning around him. The ma's moans around him were getting him off as well but he wouldn't do it.. He wouldn't let her know that he was enjoying it.

The Khanum pushed the guard off of him roughly as Erik breathed a sigh of relief. His sex was purple due to the force of the manipulation. She looked up at him with angry eyes then went to his face & slapped him hard "Damn you!" she hissed then she looked to the two of them "If we want him to break this will not be the way to do it." She took out the dildo hard as it ripped him inside. A gush of blood sprang out from inside him as he screamed in pain.

She smiled in satisfaction "Well, well well so the corpse does feel pain…wonderful." Ordering the guards to let his legs down Erik shook out the cramps that were pinpricks in his calves. She turned to one of them & got out of his sheave a long Persian dagger who's diamonds and rubies flashed in the light. She aimed the tip of the dagger at the side of his hip and cut the white almost porcelain flesh, Erik trembled as a small flash of blood trickled down his thigh. The Khanum licked the tip of it and did it again this time on the other hip.

Faded wounds covered his hips as the Khanum looked at them with interest and caressed them with the tips of her fingers. "Someone has hurt you before my beautiful one. Who was is?" Erik said nothing but still she went on "Did he rape you? Cut you? Break you? What did you do my beloved corpse?" Erik turned his angry eyes to her and said in a no nonsense kind of way "I killed him Madame. the same way I will kill them!" he looked to the guards angrily as he once again struggled against the restraints.

The guards backed away from him afraid as the Khanum laughed again "You want to kill them do you?" she went up to his face swaying her hips "Yes." he hissed then looked to her "Exactly the same way." The guards exchanged a look between the two of them "How did you kill him my dear angel of death?" A smile came across Erik's face as the memory of Javert's death rang thru his skull then he began almost calmly how he had killed Javert.

The guts falling out onto his discarded knife, his hands reaching out for the flap of the tent to get away how he plunged the knife into his huge gut over & over again how he enjoyed it how his sex had become just as hard. The Khanum just mused softly to herself "Interesting. If I let you go now will you show me how you killed him?" He turned back "Anything…I'll do anything to feel that alive again."

The Khanum smiled & reached over & let him out of his wrist restraints. Erik slowly rose from the table as she undid his leg restraints slowly one by one. He got up from the table as she gave him the Persian dagger. The guards ran to the door and started pounding on it Erik put on his clothes slowly but never taking his eyes off of them. He slowly went over to them & said very calmly "My turn."

Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Not Free

A few hours later Erik went back over to the Khanum with a smile most unpleasant. Blood was all over him. The only thing he didn't touch on either of the guard's was their face. He wanted them to see everything he wanted them to have the same look of horror that every single one of those human beings felt while they were being tortured. The Khanum jumped around like a five year old clapping her hands wildly. She came over to him & put her hand on his chest and whispered to him "You did extremely well my angel of death." She went over to the door and opened it for him laughing wildly. "You may go back to your apartment now and do what you have to do." Erik bowed low to her "As you wish."

As he walked back to his apartment the feelings that he was having right now were completely different then when he first entered that room. He was detached. When he reached his apartment the first thing he did was go to the bathroom. He hated being dirty as a rule but the blood that was covering him disgusted him. He took off his clothes turned on the shower and got in. The hot water made his white skin almost a normal pink but he felt nothing. The blood ran down his body as he just stood under the spray and went down the drain. He did not wash himself just stood under the cleansing water. The sparse hair was soaked as he looked up into the spicket.

After the shower he got out when he heard a knock at the door. He cursed in French as he walked over to it with a robe on. Opening the door with no fear he saw the Deroga standing there. Sighing he let him in as Nadir just looked at him "To what do I owe the honor of you visiting Deroga?"

Nadir came in with a package for him from the Khanum "I was told to give you this from her Erik." Erik turned and wondered if Nadir knew about that room or what had just happened. He took the package from Nadir & threw it on the table disdainfully. "Thank you Deroga. Won't you please sit down with me and have a cup of tea?"

Nadir sat down opposite him as Erik flopped down on the chair sighing. He then looked up to Nadir with tears in his yellow eyes then put his hands on his face and sobbed aloud. Nadir got up concerned and went over to his friend "What is it my friend?" Erik started to grab the black mask but Nadir stopped him. Erik did not look up nor did he shake off the older man's hand off of his. Instead he just sat there and stared at it thinking to himself.

Nadir meanwhile knew something was wrong "What is it?" Erik looked back up to his face with fear and disgust in his eyes. "I can't…Deroga.I can't." He slipped on the black mask as control finally came over him. Nadir knew that if ever he would gain Erik's trust it would come from Erik himself. He couldn't nor wouldn't push him. But he could feel the tension off of him he could sense the anger rolling off him like waves and something like shame was a very close second.

As the servent of Erik's came into the room bringing two cups of steaming Jasmine tea and gave one to each man. He had noticed that as soon as the mask came on. The usual control didn't return to him all at once. He was still trembling when the man servent left. Nadir sighed as Erik sipped his tea noisily. He picked up his cup and stirred it for a few minutes waiting expectantly as if Erik might blurt it out whatever was bothering him.

A few minutes later he was back in control the Erik that Nadir first saw was back in his place. Erik looked up to him and said very quietly "Do you realize that you are sitting in the presence of the Khanum's angel of death?" The comment made Nadir tip over some of the tea on the carpet. Erik just stared at him not paying any attention to the look on his face. Nadir's lips pursed "W..What did you say?" Erik sighed impatiently then rolled his eyes "I am the Khanum's angel of death." he said again.

Nadir had to control some of his emotions as well "When did this happen?" he asked his anger rolling off of him but Erik never seemed to notice it. "This afternoon." Nadir calmed himself down and just said "Oh." Erik got up from the chair grabbed the package that Nadir brought in with him and brought it back over to his chair and sat down. He tore off the packaging and looked curiously at the contents. There were some poppy seeds, which Erik really became fascinated by it.

He turned to Nadir "What is this?" Nadir sighed as he took the seeds from Erik's hand "Hashish." he said simply. He gave it back to Erik as he placed the poppy seeds out of the bag & into his hand studying them. "Interesting..I'll have to try it later." he whispered to himself.

Continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Broken 4

Our thanks to Aeon 1 & to Sarah! We're so grateful to everyone who has read this story. Please review it please. We would like the comments or critism about it.

A small note to this part of the story if you do not wish to see or are uncomfortable there will be two men in bed..It's non-sexual comfort. Do not read any further!

Comfort

In his apartment Erik picked up his violin and looked at it as if he had never seen it before. He put it up to his chin and started to play a sweet haunting melody which had in a few minutes became maddening to Nadir. The sweet smoke of the poppy seeds drifted through the apartment like poisoned incense. He put the pipe up to his deformed lips and sucked it in for a brief few seconds. By the time he put it down his eyes became glazed over. He took off the mask with a flourish and then played the violin some more. Making the music hiss in angry undertones Erik swayed to its ugliness.

After a while he put it down and put his head into his hands once again. Nadir came over gently to him as he heard a frightening wail. Erik stood up angrily turning to Nadir's frightened figure. He pointed a finger to Nadir accusingly "Do you know anything about that room Deroga?" Nadir stared at him with eyes wide open & shook his head "What room?"

Erik began to pace around the floor looking at Nadir the whole time "You have no idea??!!" he hissed then he screamed to nobody in particular "He has no idea!!!!" then he turned back his yellow eyes flashed angrily "The room where she keeps all of her toys Deroga! When she's through playing with them! She takes them into a room & they never come back out! That room!" Nadir looked at him in sadness but still shook his head negatively "I do not understand what you are talking about. I know of no such room. Most of her toys as you call them either run away or…."

Erik strolled over to him fiercely & put his hands around his neck "NO! They don't run away Deroga! She takes them into a room, tortures breaks them then puts them into glass coffins where they die from slowly suffocation so SHE can have them with her through all time! Christ she has a child in there!!! A CHILD! Who did nothing to anybody!"

He let go of Nadir's neck and slowly turns his back on him stroking his arms as if a chill went through his body. Goosebumps raised on his flesh as he began to talk much more calmer "If you could only see Deroga…if you could only see what she has done to those poor souls.. What she did to me.." he trembled then put his cape around his body hugging himself close. Nadir fingered his neck then looked at Erik sadly "Erik?" no response from the man in black just more shivering.

Erik looked to the pipe then to his mask. He smoked the weed as he began to cry. Nadir just stood beside him saying nothing. "She's a cold hearted monster Nadir." Nadir shook his head still saying nothing "I never thought a women would want to hurt a child because he didn't give her what she wanted." a sinister chuckle "Well she got what she wanted from me." Nadir gently put a hand on his slender shoulder "That is why you said you would be her angel of death. yes?"

Erik nodded again feeling the tension then whispered "Yes…I never thought someone could hurt me as much as she did" He turned back to Nadir again this time with a vulnerable look on his face "I never thought anyone would hurt me again…silly isn't it? Even though I say I have no more emotions or anything like that.it takes someone like her to break me."

Nadir sighed then cleared his throat embarrassed at being the one to see all of this pain. Erik saw that he was making him uncomfortable so he turned around not facing him "I'm sorry Deroga..Nadir. I shouldn't be making you see all of this." He put the mask back on his face as control finally came to him. His hands dropped from his arms the cape was dropped away from his body as though it didn't want to touch him either.

Nadir sighed gently came over to him & touched his shoulder as Erik trembled violently. A small child like whisper sprung from his throat "do you want to hurt me too?" Nadir looked angry for a brief moment then sighed again "No my friend I don't want to hurt you…nor have I ever wanted to." He clasped both bony shoulders gently but never turned him around to face him.

Erik's usually beautiful voice seemed to crawl even deeper into that whisper "you can if you want to." Nadir suddenly angry with him flung him around to face him but regained control over himself. "Erik, you do not have to be afraid of me." Erik's head bowed down looking at the floor & said quietly "You're my friend?" Nadir could feel the sobs racking his body.

"By Allah his life must have been horrible to have him think that I would even try to hurt him." Nadir thought to himself. He started to cry making poor whimpers as Nadir wrapped his arms around Erik's back. Usually Erik would never allow him to hold him in any kind of form but now with all the resistance gone Erik just clamped down on him. Too afraid that Nadir would let him go. He slid to his knees borrowing his head onto his chest and just wailed.

Nadir didn't know what to do so he got on his knees also and just held him trying to calm him down. His shoulders shook as he blurted all that the Khanum had done to him in those few hours in her playground. Guards came in when they heard the promises of not hurting him but Nadir ran them out. He knew he could not keep them quiet of blabbing this to the Khanum who would have loved this. This was not a time for somebody to hear about how this woman had broken this proud man in front of him who was now weeping profusely.

One of his male servants came into the room as Nadir asked him in some hushed words to get some tea boiling. Erik looked up to Nadir with tears in his eyes leaned over & kissed him softly. Nadir was in shock but he kept the emotions off of his face. Instead he just wiped his tears away and still said nothing. Erik looked up at him again and said gently "please nadir.use me..just take this away.. please."

Nadir shook his head no as Erik sighed "just let me feel love…for once." He began to take off his clothes looking at Nadir desperately. Nadir did nothing to encourage or discourage him. He looked at the wounds all over his body with his soft chocolate eyes and traced them lightly with his fingers then he got up and locked the door. He got Erik up from his knees & took him to the bedroom and laid him down covering his body with a warm luxurious blanket. "I am not going to use you Erik but if you want me to stay I will."

Erik snuggled into bed lifting the blanket so that Nadir would lay with him. "I'm not asking for much Deroga just lay with me." Nadir took off his boots & curled up beside him holding him close. For a few seconds the two men said nothing Erik just lay in Nadir's arms and then fell into a troubled asleep. Nadir meanwhile looked at the sleeping demonic face in front of him and touched it gently. He knew he himself would sleep soon and by the time they would wake up. Erik would probably have no memory of this happening but Nadir knew he would never use him for himself or even when Erik had begged him.

Without warning there was a quiet knock at the bedroom door Erik's eyes flew open as his body jumped in response as he clung to Nadir more. "Please I don't want to go into that room again." he pleaded his eyes fixed on the door. Nadir got up as he saw Erik trembling like a beaten dog "She will not harm you again Erik. You have my word."

Clearing his throat he demanded to know who it was. When s a small voice answered that it was the servant with the tea. Nadir sighed & let him in. The servant looked to the bed then to Nadir gave him the teapot without saying a word then left. As he exited Nadir went over to him and poured him a cup of Jasmine tea. Erik took it with shaky hands & sipped it while Nadir did the same. When the tea was done Nadir crept back into the bed as Erik curled up beside him and fell into a deep troubled sleep once again.

A few hours later Erik woke up he saw Nadir in bed with him with his clothes on. He smiled a little to himself for once he had someone hold him & there was nothing that he had to do in return. He noticed how beautiful Nadir really was and wondered why he had never taken a second or third wife already. He had always said that it seemed disloyal to Reza but to Erik's thoughts he knew how much he loved her.

True there were several women coming & going whenever he was visiting his estate but that was just it. More women never stayed in his room except for the customary few hours that Nadir required. Erik had been a little jealous of the passionate love making but had never thought of Nadir actually taking any of these women as a wife. Throwing on a robe Erik got out of bed lurking around the apartment to occupy his mind. In a few minutes Nadir awoke as Erik said to him calmly "Good morning." Nadir smiled at his friend & noticed that he didn't seem to mind anything that happened last night. "Good morning." he said quietly smiling.

The male servant was called again as Erik asked him for breakfast & coffee for two. The servant went to the kitchen & started to prepare the meal as Erik sat down on a chair content. Nadir got out of bed & sat at the chair opposite him. He came out with two cups of coffee with cream & sugar the two men exchanged pleasantries to each other. Breakfast was brought in Erik told the servant he could leave. Taking off the mask he devoured his making sure he didn't miss a crumb. When it was over Erik turned to Nadir and said quietly "Thank you…for everything."

Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Broken 5

The Gift

After a few hours Nadir finally left his apartment with a small smile on his face. He saw a couple of guards heading down the hall doing an about face he ran back down to his apartment. The door was already open as Nadir saw Erik looking very calmly at the guards who were stumbling over their orders. He heard that laugh that would have chilled the Caspian Sea coming from beneath the black mask. He was in control of the situation as well as himself. "What does that bitch want now?" his voice was now cold.

The guards looked at each other desperately "Nothing Master. She just requests you to come to the harem." Erik steepled his fingers under the chin and laughed again. Nadir could tell that he was enjoying making them squirm. "I will come when I am ready to go to her."

The guards bowed and left the room as Erik saw Nadir and said, "Did you see them squirm Deroga? I'm enjoying this already." Nadir sighed and shook his head as Erik laughed at his worried pucker in his forehead "Really my friend you worry too much." Nadir left the apartment feeling more apprehensive .

A few hours later Erik walked out confidently out of his room & to the harem. The door was open to him as he could smell the hash fumes sweet chocolate & perfume. The Khanum was alone & waiting for him. He could see the anger in her eyes as she flew to him striking him hard. "How dare you make me wait for you?" Erik said nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Yes another chapter of the sick twisted Phantom mindf of a story by an upset Phan! I know what yer probably thinking! How could a Phan want Erik to be like this? Cause I'm sick & tired of him being the romantic tragic misunderstood character!! Beware there is a rape in this chapter!!!

Broken 6

Meka

After the confrontation with the Khanum Erik strode into his apartment & saw the girl in his bedchamber on her knees. Her head was bowed as he heard her whimper. He want over to her & ripped off the fragile veil that covered her face as she backed away frightened. Her hazel eyes turned to him but they didn't focus on him as if she was blind. Erik stooped down to her level & tilted her head to his. They did not focus on him as he whispered to her "What is your name child?"

She turned her face to the beautiful but cold voice that spoke to her "Meka Master." He came over to her but she never flinched as most of the harem girls did when he even came near them. "Meka…such a beautiful name." He touched her cheek "Do you know what is expected of you?" She nodded her head as he got to his feet. His heart thudded in his chest as he grabbed both of her hands as she gasped "so cold..like ice." she whispered. "As cold as the ice in my heart my dear. But maybe tonight you can make me warmer?"

He took her over to his bed & gently placed her on it. She began to take off her clothes willingly as he stared at her, His breathing intensified as the last remains of clothes left her perfect body. Taking off the mask & his clothes the corpse like face twisted into a smile "So beautiful." He came over to her & put her hands on his thin body. Her hands pulled away but he brutally brought them back. "You are mine tonight and you will do what I say! Do we understand?" he hissed.

She shook her head again and then began to touch him. His breathing became more ragged as he shook feeling the pleasures of touch warming his body. He gently touched her breasts and then went down to suck them. As soon as his lips rested on the nipple & begin to suck hungrily she pulled back. She put her hands up to her face & started to cry. Erik stood up angrily and was about to go to her again but she backed away frightened. He stopped and looked at her as she began to cry even harder "go away" she whispered.

His heart stopped dead in his chest. Even a blind girl could sense his monstrousness. He tried walking to her again as she said very plainly and in near hysterics "You're one of the Khanum's freaks! Don't touch me!" He stood where he stopped his hands clenching & unclenching his face soaked with tears. His eyes filled with confusion, hate anger lust and desire. His body began to shake as he ran over to the girl brutally grabbing her as she started to hit his naked body.

He put his face in the crook of her neck and began to rape her screaming incoherent curses at her. A few hours later he got off of her his rage spent. He looked to the young girl that he so selfishly used. He knew the guilt would come later but he didn't care. The girl was his for whatever he wanted to do to her and he wasn't done..Not by a long shot!

He looked at the wailing child and then he told her coldly "get dressed my beautiful one. You will have dinner with me tonight." Clapping his hands his servants came rushing in. All of them see the girl but not one of them says anything to her for fear of him. He informing them that he was going to have a guest for dinner tonight. They bowed then run back to the kitchen. He went back over to her still on the bed he whispers in her ear "You'll have to forgive them…so impolite." He touched her face & felt the tears run down her eyes "now now none of that."

Meka turned away from him "never again." she snapped at him. His laugh turned chilly "Never my dear? The Khanum gave you to me! You will do it." He backed away from her his coldness concealed the guilt of what he has done. Within 15 minutes the servants came in with the dinner by then Erik was in a robe & the girl still naked sat on the bed weeping profusely. He sat down at the table & then said in a cold demanding voice "Sit with me." Meka went over to him & sat down "Eat my dear you need your strength."

She turned her unseeing eyes to the direction of his voice and said "I will never bed down with you again monster!"


	7. Chapter 7

**My thanks to ****IceSnowAndGlamour ( for encouraging to make another chapter to this mindf** of a phanfic!!

Broken 7

After a few hours of raping the girl the sun came up as she sat in the corner of the room head down tears ran down her cheeks. Erik came over to her & put his hand under her chin as he hissed at her "Are you ready again my dear?"

She screamed then backed away from him finally bumping into a wall. She started to wail raining curses at him. The guards heard the commotion & ran into the room as Erik turned away from her and said softly with no emotion "Take her away."

They dragged her still crying and cursing at him. He put his mask on as the control slowly returned to his body. He was spent and all he wanted to do was sleep. He went over to his bed and looked disdainfully at the silk sheets and tore them off wildly. He sat on the edge of it and whispered, "I'm just like him.Filthy.savage." Goosebumps stood on his naked arms as he rubbed the puckered skin.

He rang for new sheets he would have those ones burned he could not get the look of horror and derogation of the young slave girl's face out of his head. Within a few seconds a young chambermaid brought in fresh laundered sheets and stood trembling holding them out to him.

When Erik reached out for them she dropped them crying out "Don't touch me!" He put his hand out as if to apologize but she yelled "I 'll kill myself if you lay a hand on me!"

Quickly Erik brought his hand back "I didn't mean to upset you mademoiselle." She ran out of the room as he gathered up the sheets that lay sprawled on the floor and made his bed. After that was finished he climbed in and fell asleep uneasily.

A few hours later he was pulled out of bed by many hands as he struggled against them as the Khanum entered the room and slapped him knocking the mask off his face violently.

"The girl!" she snarled "You sent her back to me!" she cupped his face and spat into it. Erik struggled but the guards held him as they took off his clothes. Erik tried to kick bite anything but he was soon overpowered & thrown on the bed on his stomach. His ass exposed to many eyes. He could feel their eyes on his flesh as goose bumps rose on his arms. Panic struck him as he looked at her almost pleading like a child.

They tied him down as he fought again. Two of the guards stripped their cocks standing at full attention "no.. please." They pounced on him like a pack of hungry wolves. He screamed again and again as they violated him time & time again as the Khanum hissed at him "When I give you a gift you will not send it back." He hated himself for showing weakness for as soon as he did the other guards stripped & joined the other two in the bed. She left the room letting the guards do whatever they wanted to do.

A few hours of them raping him they left him curled in a fetal position trembling in the bed. Sperm covered his body as blood trickled out of him. Nadir was coming down the hall and saw the guards leaving his apartment with evil smiles on their faces. When he saw this he ran to it & threw open the door & into the bedroom. What he saw made his heart break Erik was laying there in his own blood trying not to cry.

When he finally regained himself he went over to the bed & tried to touch him but Erik shrieked & pulled himself more into a ball. "No please! No more!" he screamed Nadir tried to reach out to him using his calmest voice to tell him "It's me Erik. It's Nadir."

Erik looked at him but didn't seem to see him. Suddenly the dam broke tears ran down his face as Nadir held his trembling body in his arms wrapping him in a blanket shushing him as if Erik was a young child. Erik turned to look at him and almost sputtered the whole story to Nadir but held back.

He just held onto him as if he was drowning & Nadir was the life raft. He held him for hours not saying a word just holding him close occasionally kissing him on his cold forehead. He finally fell asleep as Nadir watched over him as his body jerked & soft pitiful words flowed out of his mouth. Nadir swore to himself "I swear to you Erik I will not leave your side. I promise."

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok TIME FOR A UPDATE!!!! WEEEEEE! This chapter was inspired by Drowning Pool's song "Bodies I know it don't go with Phantom of the opera but it's perfect for what Erik is gonna go thru._

_Let the bodies hit the floor__  
__Let the bodies hit the floor__  
__Let the bodies hit the floor__  
__Let the bodies hit the floor Beaten why for__  
__Can't take much more__  
__One - Nothing wrong with me__  
__Two - Nothing wrong with me__  
__Three - Nothing wrong with me__  
__Four - Nothing wrong with me__  
__One - Something's got to give__  
__Two - Something's got to give__  
__Three - Something's got to give__  
__Now__  
__Let the bodies hit the floor__  
__Push me again__  
__This is the end__  
__Skin against skin blood and bone__  
__You're all by yourself but you're not alone__  
__You wanted in now you're here__  
__Driven by hate consumed by fear__  
__Let the bodies hit the floor_

Broken 8

Trauma

After a few hours Nadir could feel the tremble of the sleeping man beside him as he tried to wake him up. He flicked a match on the dresser & lit up a candle. What he saw scared him out of his mind. Erik was clawing at the mask clawing his own naked flesh with a sharp dagger that he had kept under his pillow weeping cursing at unseen persons. His eyes were fully open. The Khanum would love this. He had seen too many people being broken down by her & their reactions to the torture were always different. He scrambled out of bed just in case Erik would hurt him unknowingly.

He called his man servent to bring him cold water & a washcloth. The man came running in as Erik jumped out of bed but his feet gave out under him as he crashed onto the floor covering his naked flesh & crying whispering in his native French as the servant gave the things that Nadir asked for & left. Nadir got close to him speaking very softly to him. "It's alright my friend. Your body is giving into the trauma of her torture. Let it go." Erik looked at him with tears running down his face he muttered in French "how could my own mother hate me?"

Nadir came over to him & tried to put the blanket around him trying to calm him down but Erik backed away like a hermit crab terrified out of his mind. "Don't touch me!! I swear I'll kill you." The dagger swished at Nadir as he backed away putting his hands up in a submissive position. Erik looked around desperately "I gotta get out of here." He whispered then he looked at Nadir pleading, "Please let me go." Nadir tried to get closer to him but the dagger swished again "I can't my friend." I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Swiftly Erik took off the mask & started cutting into his own face screaming. Nadir came over to him quickly & held onto Erik restraining him then took the dagger away from him "Let me out! Oh God let me out!" The servent came back in & gave the blanket to Nadir as he wrapped around the blanket around his naked body and whispered to him "It is alright."

He then turned to the servent & said, "Order us a takheterewan.. He's not going to be going out of is mind here." The servent shook his head & went out to look for a cab. Nadir wrapped the blanket tight around him & whispered, "I'm taking you to see Reza." Erik looked at him with uncertainly in his eyes "Reza?"

Nadir shook his head calmly "Yes. Somewhere where you won't be hurt. A safe place." Erik echoed "safe." He cuddled up to Nadir as the servent announced that it was there as Nadir asked him if he could help bring Erik into the cab which he did. They traveled to Nadir's home as the servents came out to retrieve Erik who was trembling with orders to put him to bed.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Recovery

_Recovery_

The hours passed as Nadir sat in the chair watching Erik in the huge bed trembling in his sleep. Putting the cold wash clothe on his burning face his mismatched eyes widened in horror as he pulled away from me. My voice trembled "My friend...relax..I will not harm you."

I pushed him down on the bed as Erik struggled against me wildly "no...please..no more! don't hurt me!" I called to my servants as they came in "don't hurt him just restrain him. He needs to be sedated."

I went to the herb closet & got out something to calm him. Then went back to the bedroom & put it in his water gave it to him urging him quietly to drink it while stroking his throat in order to help him swallow. My servants got off of him as he calmed down as he slept heavily. "Thank Allah."

I held Erik's hand without even thinking as I heard Reza's whispered voice in the hallway talking to Darius "Where's father & Erik? I heard them coming in." Darius's quiet voice led the child away "Erik is very sick Reza your father is taking care of him right now." Reza's quiet voice answered back with almost a smile "I'm glad father is taking care of him."

I had to smile at the child's innocence then returned his gaze back to Erik. The fire was dying down as he went over to stroke the fire. He heard a cry coming from the bed as he turned quickly. His jade eyes widened as he ran over. Erik's eyes snapped open as he grabbed Nadir's hand "please Nadir...don't leave me...not with her."

Nadir nodded his head & said "You are alright. You are in my home. You can rest now Erik." He looked around desperately afraid "she's not here deroga?" He shook his head again "You may rest." Erik grabbed Nadir's sleeve as he pulled him near "please do not leave me...stay...be with me.." Erik with all the strength pulled Nadir into the bed but did not fight him.

After all that he had fallen back to sleep pulling Nadir to him. The following morning Erik woke up panting as Nadir held him close. He turned to him with glazed eyes "deroga?" Nadir brushed the tears away from his cheeks "it's alright my friend..you are in my home now where you will be safe." Erik held Nadir's hand as Nadir took off the mask and kissed him lightly.

The next moment before either one of them knew it Erik pulled him into the bed kissing & slowly taking off clothes. A few hours later Erik nestled asleep in Nadir's arms as a soft knock tapped on the door. Nadir kissed Erik's forehead got out of the bed put on a robe over his naked body & cracked open the door. Darius bowed low & gave him a breakfast tray & left him.

Closing the door with a soft click and returning back to the bed Erik opened one of his mis matched eyes and smiled. Nadir smiled & put the tray down "I hope you are hungry my friend." Erik got up & dug into the breakfast with a fierce appetite "thank you..my friend."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Awakening The Hate

Erik rose out of the bed putting on a red silk robe over his naked body. He turned to Nadir and asked "May one bathe in your bathroom Nadir?" He shook his head but did not like the icy tone to his voice when last night it was full of surrender and vulnerability. He strolled into the bathroom and turned on the hot steamy water into the tub.

When it was full he undressed & sank into the water. His head buzzed with new ways of killing as the heat radiated off of him. He threw the mask off and dunked his head below the surface. It was a good 45 minutes before Nadir tapped quietly on the door nervous "Erik? Are you alright my friend?" When no answer came he cautiously opened the door and peered in.

Erik still laid in the ice cold water his breath coming in shallow gasps as he shivered. Nadir ran over to him but before he got closer he heard Erik's voice "If you want to end your life Deroga I wouldn't come any closer." Nadir stopped as he got out of the tub goose bumps were all over his emancipated body. Nadir tried to get close to him but he rose a hand stopping him.

He unrolled a towel wrapping it around his waist and went out the door as Nadir followed him. He got into his clothes as Nadir sighed "Erik have I not gained your trust? Did you & I last night…."

Before he could finish his sentence Erik turned to him his golden eyes flashed with an emotion that Nadir could not comprehend "Last night was nothing Deroga just a mere distraction." With that he turned and walked out the door. Nadir stared after him breathless "It's time to go back Deroga."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_It was a few months after Erik had been commissioned by the Khanum to be her angel of death. Nadir had watched him become more colder and lose more of his humanity after each death. _

_It was a late night Nadir came in unexpectadely into the apartment._

_Erik had just emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist._

_Nadir had seen how much more skeletal he had become since he first came into Persia. "You know you should eat my friend." _

_Erik turned around savagely prepared to hurt anyone then relaxed slightly when he saw the large jade eyes widen in fear. _

_"Oh it's you…what do you want Deroga?" He began towel drying himself off inpatiently "Well…speak!" _

_Nadir jumped a little at the command of his voice but stood firm. "I just think you need norishment Erik. If you are trying to kill yourself there are less painful ways to do it." _

_Erik's chuckle came from the bottom of his throat as Nadir shivered. _

_Even his chuckle would not even warm up the coldest of nights that the two of them had spent in bed togather. _

_"Oh I know that deroga has she not taught me that?" _

_Nadir sighed heavily and shook his head yes then turned around to give Erik some decency to change._

_Erik cleared his throat as he annonced "It's not like you've never seen me naked before Deroga." _

_He turned around as he saw him fully clothed the black mask on as he sensed a smile behind it. _

_But his eyes…those eyes that charmed Nadir with it's blue/gold irises spelled out death for anyone who had crossed him. _

_"You have changed Erik…so much so that I nor Reza can reach you anymore"_

_Erik's voice turned to thunder as he stepped closer and growled "Yes…I know what I have become Deroga as for you and your child," Nadir gasped "I have no need for your…love nor do I want it!" _

_He turned abruptly to the hashish as Nadir saw his shoulders shake from strong emotions that were slowly knawling away at him "I don't need anybody." _

_His voice was clipped as if it would deaden the pain of what he had just said. Then in a very soft voice he nearly whispered "I hate what I've become." _

_He picked up the pipe and dashed it to the floor his hands which can be so deadly but so gentle shook as he clunched and unclenched them rhythmically _

_Nadir noticed black leather gloves on him that he never had on before and came over to him tearing them off as Erik tried to stop him. _

_What Nadir saw shook him to his core. As he stared in fear at the once graceful hands that awakened something long that he thought was dead in him were scarred…most of the flesh on his hands looked eaten away. _

_"By Allah." He whispered then looked at him he saw the pain in Erik's eyes twist his heart "who did this to you? Was It she? Are you in pain?"_

_Erik turned away from him in a panic afraid as he rubbed them gently as he hissed in agony as he spoke "acid…she wanted to "complete" the look of me they were the one thing I had and now…"_

_He slumped to the floor as Nadir got down next to him and held him tightly as he cried out "They hurt…without the gloves." _

_Nadir bowed to his hands and kissed the remaining flesh as Erik's breathe stopped "It doesn't disgust you Nadir?"_

_Nadir shook his head no slowly and sighed. "No simply because I…"_

_He sprang to his feet angirly "Don't say it Deroga!" He grabbed the gloves and put them on hissing in pain "just don't say it."_

_He turned around to compose himself as the other man got up more slowly "Why have you come?" _

_Nadir looked down "The shah wants to see you. He has been complaining again that you spend too much time with his mother. He wishes to be…" an exagerated sigh "Entertained."_

_Erik chuckled but it was cold "I have forgotten why I have come here…to be his entertainment. Since when has murder been entertainment? Since the living corpse came to Persia." _

_He turned to Nadir with a look in his eyes that he could not fathom "And as for you my friend you have lost your respect…your position shall we say? By you just being the organ grinder who fetches the little monkey."_

_Nadir tried to argue but the chuckle came again and he closed his mouth on the truth and sighed. "Shall you go in with the fabulous play thing or have you been stationed to stay outside and wait for the festivities to end?" _

_Nadir said nothing feeling more disgusted with himself. Erik nodded "I see." _

_He turned to the door and opened it his cape flowing behind him as he walked to the shah's chambers and flung the doors opened without a knock or an invintation. As Nadir got there the doors were already closed and barred to him. He sat down on the divine in the hallway and sighed feeling as if he had given blood. _

_It had been a few hours before the doors opened up again and Erik came out looking quite tired. He turned and saw Nadir he sat down as well "Was he satisfied?" _

_He dropped his head and took off the mask and said "Yes he is finally satisfied with the final design. Nadir? Will you take me to Ashraf? I am so tired my friend." _

_Nadir shook his head and said "Yes I will take you to Reza."_

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

_Healing_

_The two friends traveled to Ashraf on horseback. Erik said nothing just stared in contemplation as the black horse went it's own way. Nadir said absolutely nothing wondering what Erik would think when he saw Reza's rapid decline. _

_The servants have kept him informed but he couldn't leave the palace or Erik otherwise he would lose his position. His son would die homeless and his father would be in jail or dead. _

_The nights that he spent with Erik had made him realize how lonely the two of them were really. The nights wrapping his arms around the freezing corpse like body and kissing the willing lips and then waking up to find the warmth that possessed Erik had left him as quietly as the dawn._

_The horse's hoofs were muted on the desert sand dunes. The sun was hot Erik looked at Nadir he was still not saying a word. The older gentlemen didn't notice the younger man staring at him but there were unshed tears in his jade eyes as if he was not there. _

_They finally got to Nadir's estate as he jumped off gave the reins to a waiting servant and asked for Reza. _

_He could not go one more step before seeing the boy's pinched face and unseeing eyes. The servants told him that he was in his room. _

_Erik motioned him that he would be alright as Nadir ran. Darius got the horses as Erik got down slowly. "How is the boy?" he asked almost in a whisper. _

_Darius sighed sadly "It will be a sad day when he leaves this world. Allah I hope it will be soon." _

_Darius was about to take the horses into the stable Erik stopped him "No, Darius he has been needing to see his son and I have been around him for far too long." _

_He walked to the stables slowly as the horses followed him without being led to be fed and brushed._

_Nadir went quietly into Reza's room as he saw the young boy in his wheelchair staring sightlessly out the huge window He just stood there the tears that were threatening fell down his cheeks._

"_Father is that you?" his voice was weak but Nadir came over to him and touched him on the shoulder and moved the chair to face him. _

_He smiled amid the sadness that he felt "Yes Reza it is I." The boy felt blindly for his face and when Nadir reached out and took his hand in his gently Reza suddenly began to cry. "Oh Reza it is alright." Then hugged him tightly. _

_The two of them spent hours in Reza's bedroom so much so that Erik had been watching them for a good 15 minutes and then left leaving them alone. Reza had cried himself to sleep Nadir had never left him._

_Two hours had passed as he went out and closed the door behind him quietly. He went out into the courtyard and noticed it was night. _

_Erik had been sitting in the coolness and sipping strong mint ice tea. He never looked up waiting for Nadir to break the silence._

_Nadir had seen a second wicker chair and sat down beside him. He had felt like he had just given blood._

_Suddenly Erik spoke haltingly "Darius told me Nadir." He said in a very low voice. "I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me you would be at home with him. I'm sorry." _

_Nadir looked at him in surprise and shock at the depth of sorrow in his voice. He saw the masked face turned to him his long fingers that had awakened something inside of him long dead wrapped around the glass shaking against it with unbelievable emotions. _

_Erik had go up and turned his back to him his shoulders shook as he tried to keep in control. He took off the mask and wiped his eyes looking at the full moon and smelling the night jasmine in the thick humid air that Rookehbah had wanted._

"_Erik..." he muttered he went over to him and looked at the moon with him breathing in the scent. Tears that have been threatening spilled down both of their cheeks silently. The moon loved them these two men._

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

_Eden_

_The two men had sat quietly in the light of the moon talking quietly. Erik breathed freely and let the tension go. His chest which was always so tight in Persia loosened. Nadir noticed the change and smiled. _

_He laced his hands on his chest and laid back in the wicker chair. The boots that were buffed so perfectly were forgotten as he kicked them off sighing as he did so. _

"_I had forgotten how freeing it was here in your home. Thank you Nadir." then closed his eyes listening to the soft bird songs as they nested for the night._

_The fire in the pit was burning brightly and cheerfully sending dancing flames across the courtyard. Nadir could clearly see him and everything else around them and felt himself relax._

_Erik closed his eyes and absent mindledley began to sing an old Gypsy love song. Nadir listened to the song silently. _

_It was a rare treat that Erik would sing. He hardly remembered the last time he heard that angelic but seductive voice and it pleased him that he felt that good._

_The birds seemed to have stopped singing in anticipation to hear what a real voice sounded like. As if Mohammad was there in that small court yard and his voice rang like a God. _

_When the song was finished Erik opened up his eyes emotion playing in them. "I'm sorry Deroga," a small embarrassed chuckle "I have seemed to forget my manners."_

_Nadir lifted up his cup of lukewarm mint tea taking a sip "No my dear friend do not apologize it has been months since I heard your voice like that..."_

_Erik's one eyebrow went up "As opposed to the other way then?" he said almost playfully. _

_This time it was Nadir that had blushed profusely as Erik's laugh came from behind the mask. "yes..." he said softly "it has been quite a while since I felt the need to sing of love..." _

_His voice slowly faded into silence at the concept of that word "love" Nadir could see a lot of emotions in his eyes confusion anger and want he shook his head then looked to the older man "What does love feel like Deroga?"_

_The tone in his voice held many feelings behind that question. Nadir did not know what to say. He knew that Erik regardless of how he asked it was a genuine inquiry._

_And so Nadir spoke of many things that night and Erik asked many questions. Questions that had made Nadir's head spin at his innocence. All of that power all of his knowledge had been taken apart by the man himself with no recourse of Nadir laughing at him._

_The grandfather clock was striking 4 in the morning the fire which had not been tended finally gave off it's final dying ember and flickered away. _

_Nadir rubbed his eyes as Erik yawned "I will see you in the morning Nadir. Good night." He got up from the chair and stretched then returned to his room. _

_Nadir followed suit but not before checking on to see Reza. The boy was sound asleep as Nadir kissed him on the forehead and said "Tomorrow my Reza you shall hear him again but for now...sleep. I love you."_

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

_Come with Me and See_

_The next morning the two friends were in the dining room. The silence was overwhelming as the silverware clinked on their plates. Erik as was his wont did not eat much but sat there with wise eyes behind the mask. _

_They heard the familiar squeak of the wheel chair as Nadir dabbed at the tears that were already running down his face and trying to remain in control of his emotions. _

_Reza entered looking more paler then ever as the knot in Erik's throat seemed to close up._

_Nadir rose and smiled at the servant and told him "I will feed him breakfast, thank you." The servant nodded and left him. He wheeled the child over. _

_Erik still did not speak as he took in what he saw before him. He looked at the thin wrists pinched face Reza smiled at his father's voice. _

_As they got to the table Erik stood as if to leave as Nadir shook his head almost begging him to stay. _

_He sat back down again as Nadir began to feed his son encouraging him telling him that he needed his strength. _

_The boy ate every mouthful but he was so weak after wards that he yawned and said very quietly "Father, I am so sleepy."_

"_I know you are Reza but I have a guest with me and he has been waiting to see you."_

_The young boy looked at amazement "Where is he Father? Where is Erik?" _

_At that Erik came over to the dark haired boy and laid a hand on his shoulder "I am here Reza." _

_His eyes widened with happiness at his idol's voice and lifted his hand instinctively towards his voice but it dropped due to exhaustion then coughed hard. _

_Nadir nearly ran over to his son in concern but Reza stopped him "I'm alright Father...aren't I Erik?" The two men exchanged a knowing glance over the boy's head, a look that said he would not have much time _

"_of course you are Reza." he lied "I have brought you several presents. Come with me and see." _

_He grabbed a hold of the wheel chair gently as he silently begged Nadir not to follow him. _

_Nadir backed away nodding his head then the two of them left him in the silent room._

_The sun was hot up above them but Erik put the wheel chair in a shady grove of fig trees in the courtyard. He brought him over to the gifts that he had bought._

_Reza tore into them with a vigor of a boy deprived of toys and asked Erik what each one was with an intensity as he patiently lovingly explained what they were._

_The few hours had passed then darkness crept in the young boy was nodding off in the chair with Erik's angelic voice singing softly in his ears._

_When Nadir saw this he stopped in the doorway a cup of mint tea in one shaking hand looking at the Khanum's Angel Of Death humming a very soft lullaby to his dying son. _

_He felt like he was intruding a moment between his son and Erik. He heard a soft sigh issuing from his lips after the song. _

_Reza was asleep as Nadir went over handed the hot mint tea to Erik inviting him to drink it then to the wheelchair and quietly rolled it to his bedroom. _

_He came back and sat down beside him. The black Persian sky was lit by thousands of stars the two did not say a word as Nadir pushed his chair closer to his. He put one of his hands on Erik's and said nothing. _

_Erik looked down at the olive fingers wrapping gently against his then looked into the older gentleman's face. _

_Nadir knew he was watching but kept looking up at the stars still saying nothing. "Nadir?" The jade eyes looked at his yellow ones and leaned over and kissed him gently._

_Erik didn't do anything just sunk into the kiss feeling so peaceful and needed and loved. The night passed slowly as they had done every time he was with Erik. _

_There was no expectations just feelings. The sun rose in Nadir's bedroom as the younger man snuggled against the older man's chest asleep. _

_Nadir awoke as he gently rubbed Erik's scarred back with his fingers. The fury that arose in him was so unlike him. He looked at the scars at the injustice of the unknown attacker who had done this. _

_As if Erik had enough pain in his life. He had wondered how young the boy was. He kissed a single whip mark scar lovingly and then noticed fresh ones and knew the Khanum had given him those. _

_He sighed heavily and sensed Erik was waking Moaning softly the younger man stretched like a tiger cuddled even closer to Nadir and falling back to sleep. _

_Nadir kissed him once on the forehead gently and fall back to sleep himself._

_A few days passed. He spent his days with Reza nights with Nadir. He knew the Khanum would command him to return to Persia but until then he was going to enjoy his time here. _

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

_The sun also sets_

Erik had turned in for bed, alone, when he heard the sound of someone screaming._ He jumped out of bed and ran to the courtyard where he saw Nadir standing above Reza's wheelchair with panicked stricken eyes. _

_What he saw chilled him to the bone the boy was having a violent seizure blood coming out of his nose and mouth._

_He ran over to the two of them and put a not so steady hand on Nadir's shoulder and said quietly "Go get my bag of herbs Nadir, it's on my dresser." _

_Nadir didn't want to leave until Erik roughly pushed him demanding "Leave! Or by the time you come back your son will not be around." _

_Nadir flew to his room and looked frantically around praying the whole time for Allah not to take Reza just yet. By the time he had gotten back with the herb bag Erik cradled his son in his arms wiping off the blood gently and singing a very unfamiliar song in Persia._

_The boy was unconscious as Erik looked up frightened "Is he..." _

_He shook his head no solemnly as he took the bag and left Reza in Nadir's trembling arms. _

_Erik went over to the water fountain in the courtyard and filled up a cup with the clean water and put in a mixture of herbs in it._

_He sighed then went back over to them giving Nadir the cup. The older man massaged his son's throat as he made him drink it. "How long?" Nadir asked in a trembling whisper._

"_I don't know Nadir, but Mother Nature can be very unfeeling...do you honestly want to leave your son in her unforgiving arms?" _

_Nadir turned to him with huge frightened eyes "What are you saying?" _

_Erik put his large hands up as if surrendering then sighed deeply "The choice is yours Deroga." _

_With that Reza opened up his eyes and looked at Nadir "Father? What happened?" he asked faintly._

_Nadir broke down into tears as Erik spoke to the boy truthfully "You had an attack Reza." _

"_An attack Erik?" his hand instinctively went up to the sound of his voice as Erik leaned over and let him feel his mask. _

_Tears went down the porcelain as Reza felt the wetness intermixing with the cold unfeeling fabric "Why are you crying Erik? Did I do something wrong?" _

_Erik straightened up feeling exhausted and so remorseful. He closed his eyes and just let the emotions go._

_Before he could say anything Nadir intervened "The medicine that I gave you Reza is going to make you feel very sleepy..I think it's time for you to go to sleep...isn't that right Erik?" he turned to the younger man looking at him patiently._

_Erik nodded his appreciation and said very gently "Yes I think it would be very good for you to get some rest now." _

_Nadir took him into his room and tucked him in. But before he could say good night Reza asked him a startling question "Father why does Erik wear a mask?" _

_Nadir sighed heavily wanted to lie and decided not to "Reza...the reason why he wears a mask is because he's different then the rest of us." _

_Reza gave him a look of confusion then asked "What makes him different father? He is the same as we are isn't he?" _

_He sighed again "Inside yes...he is my son..but his face..is something out of a nightmare..do you understand?"_

"_Deformed?" he said quietly._

_Nadir shook his head and said in a whisper "Yes Reza..." _

"_Do you love him? Like you loved Mother?"_

"_Reza your mother was the love of my life and nothing will replace that..but yes...yes my son..I love him." _

_Reza's face never changed or looked like he was disgusted or didn't judge him. "Does he love you?" _

"_I don't know Reza.." _

_The boy's eyes got heavy as he started to yawn. Nadir kissed him gently on the forehead and said "I love you."_

"_I know Papa and I love you too." with that Reza had fallen into a deep sleep. _

_He went back out to the courtyard but could not find Erik anywhere. The servants said that after all of that he told them that they were not suppose to tell Nadir where he was. Nadir collapsed in the white wicker chair and stared into the darkness feeling alone. It must have been just a few minutes because he heard a few plucks from Erik's violin. _

_Then he heard the song that Erik was humming to Reza after the seizure playing softly hauntingly Nadir had never heard this song before and sat for hours and listened. He wept at the beauty of it. _

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

_Returning_

_A few days passed and the days and nights passed quietly the same as they did every time they were there in Ashraf. This time it was Erik who did not want to go back to Persia and every day made Nadir worry about both of their positions. _

_That night Nadir told Erik again that they must leave but Nadir was not expecting the reaction that he had got. _

"_You are right Deroga..I have been very selfish but I cannot help myself. You have paradise in your own home. I wish I could have some of that for myself." _

_The next day Erik had promised Reza that he would return if he had behaved as they packed up the same horses that had carried them into the desert to Ashraf. _

_The black stallion that had carried Erik was not forced to wear a saddle or a bridal. He got on the back of the beast as Reza waved to him from the wheel chair. He turned the horse around and said very gently "Good bye Reza." _

_Nadir hugged the boy as Reza hugged him back fiercely "Please come home soon Father." then kissed his cheek. Tears were falling down as Nadir got on the brown horse and followed Erik. _

_It took them ten days to get back to Persia there wasn't a lot of talking during the day but by night around the campfire the silence was over whelming. _

_Erik got more and more moodier by the time they had made it back to Persia Erik was once again the Khanum's Angel Of Death. _

_He had changed his decor in his room with wall coverings as red as freshly spilled blood his furniture had the look of a funeral with it's open coffin for his bed with the same red canopies surrounding it. _

_There has been a few slave girls that have been inducted into his bed but Nadir could not get any information from the eunuchs that he had paid well. _

_He had heard rumors that Erik had taken most of these girls by brute force but Nadir couldn't believe it. He had known that Erik was not like that. He had wanted a companion a wife or so he thought. _

_He had seen those haunted eyes behind the mask and his body was so tense again looking more and more like a marionette being pulled by the drugs,the hatred of men that had been stirred once again by her and his lust to kill and kill again._

_The Shah was doing nothing for fear of the lady but allowing her to manipulate the greatest mind he had ever known._

_Watching him being turned to something that he had never wanted to be was tearing him apart. His soul was evaporating as fast as the rain on the desert floor and Erik knew it. _

_The use of drugs were so bad that Nadir had really wondered if he was trying to kill himself. There was a particular girl that Erik had his eye on and she had spent many a night in the company of him. _

_Her name was Jada her eyes were dark chocolate and her hair was as dark and silky as the starlit sky. Nadir had wondered if he had finally found love but it was meant to be. _

_He had been intimate with her several times the Khanum had found out that the girl had gotten pregnant and terminated both the child & Jada. Erik had been crushed by the news so much so that Nadir thought he would begging her to kill him. _

_It never happened instead he turned that rage outward to anybody that was in his way. There were many gruesome deaths of the Punjab lasso or the mirrored room or by death by his own hands._

_TBC_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Confessions**_

_**A couple of days after Jada was killed Erik had closed himself in his room. When Nadir had the courage to knock on the door and opened it he was shocked at what he had found. Erik was on the floor in a fetal position shaking a needle was beside him the room was trashed as Nadir ran over to him rolling Erik on his back. His eyes were rolled over white and muttering to himself saying her name over and over again. **_

_**He called his servants and asked "What happened?" No one could explain it and he sent them away disgustedly. He went over to the sink and filled up a cup with water then went back to him concerned. He sat beside him cradling Erik's head just holding onto him trying to quiet him down.**_

_**When the tears finally stopped falling his eyes opened but Nadir could see they were not seeing him "She took them...she took them. Oh God Deroga..why? She just could have said "Do what I want Court Magician and Jada or your child will not be harmed!" But no..NO Deroga! She KILLED them! As simply as pulling off the wings off of a fly! She laughed, Deroga...she fucking laughed as I begged her to kill me after I found out. The guards raped her then killed her! She Killed Her! My beautiful Jada...my child Deroga!"**_

_**He got up and went to the window weeping profusely as he tore away the mask "She loved me...I know she did Deroga."**_

_**Nadir said nothing but started to come over to him concerned but Erik pulled his cloak tight against his body as if he did not want anyone to get near him ever again. When he saw this he knew he would never get close to Erik again and silently cursed the Khanum.**_

_**Erik went over to the huge picture window and before he knew it he smashed it and screamed like a wild animal battering it yelling "Jada...my dear Jada...I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He slipped to the floor crying wrapping his arms around himself rocking like an unhinged man in an asylum.**_

_**Nadir finally came over to him and sat down beside him wrapping his arms around him. It seemed like Erik was not feeling any of this he just trembled like an abused puppy. He didn't know what to do so he began to sing the Persian lullaby that he sang to Reza when he was a baby. **_

_**A few seconds he finally calmed down his shoulders hunched against the pain in his chest. The sobs were now subdued into hiccups. Finally Nadir asked "Erik what did you take? What was in the syringe?"**_

_**Erik looked up at him with angst filled eyes "Does it really matter Deroga? She won't do it..I'm so sick and tired of these living nightmares of me drowning in blood." **__**Nadir still held him quietly not saying a word**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_I know it's been a while since I last updated this story I just had no inspiration lately but because NaNo is coming up again. Please enjoy Chapter 18_**

_**Erik's body slumped as he passed out without a moan or protest. He knew he could not go to her because of his position and what would happen to Reza. He had to think of the child first. Sighing he placed Erik on the floor and put a thick blanket over the shivering body and sat beside him. **_

_**Softly almost like a whisper he took off the mask he stared at the face and noticed how pinched it was but he did not shudder love had cured that. **_

_**He wondered if Jada had really loved him after all when a girl of the harem or a "wife" had gotten pregnant that was usually what the Shah did terminate the pregnancy or make them barren so the "husbands" could continue their relationship with them and not worry. **_

_**So why didn't the Khanum give Erik a "wife" that couldn't bear children. "Because she wanted him to know what it was like to bear a child then kill them in front of him. Even if the child was not even born yet..another way to torture him." Nadir sneered "Another reason to give her what she wants..the bitch."**_

_**There was a knock at the door then without warning the door swung open. The royal guards entered behind the lady herself. She smiled at Nadir who bowed before her then she looked down at Erik angrily "Why has he collapsed Deroga? Speak!" **_

_**One of the guards went over to him and pulled him roughly and dragged him over to her before releasing him. Nadir saw Erik's eyes open for a brief moment as if to say "please not again..don't let her hurt me again. I can't take it." then they shut as he moaned. She stooped as she took his uncovered face and looked at it**_

"_**He had taken something your highness." he said quietly. **_

"_**Well what did he take? I can't have my angel of death die on me simply because of one women who was in the way." **_

_**Nadir could feel his ears burn from the anger that he was trying to hold in but he kept his eyes to the floor and said quietly "Because he loved her..and he.."**_

"_**And he what?" she hissed at him.**_

"_**He wouldn't say..he just stopped talking then collapsed." he lied.**_

_**She spoke to the guards angrily "Take him to my quarters if he wakes up I want him there with me. As for the Deroga..his job is no longer required."**_

_**Nadir jumped up at the thought of that "Your son the Shah has given me an explicit job your highness. I am to be bodyguard to the court magician until my services are no longer required!" **_

_**When he heard these words coming out of his mouth he was shocked. The Khanum smiled under her veil "If I did not know anything about your masculinity Deroga I would say you were in love with him...and you know what I do to men who love other men don't you?"**_

_**He refused to raise to the bait and said once again "It is the Shah's orders my lady and I follow his exclusively." **_

_**She smiled once again "Very well Deroga." She snapped her fingers as the guards picked him up once again roughly "Then you won't mind if I take him to my quarters?"**_

_**Nadir shook his head sadly he could not deny her at all even if he wanted to. The guards half dragged him to her quarters unmasked and unconscious.**_

_**A few hours later Erik awoke moaning and clutching his head. The first thing he felt was the wind of an opened window on his naked face. He could smell the night jasmine and moaned. He looked around and knew he was not in his nor Nadir's chambers. "no." he said "No,no,no,no. Not here." **_

_**He heard a rustling and turned quickly to the familiar bedchamber "Aw you are awake my angel of death..how was your sleep?" she purred.**_

"_**Why am I here? What more do you want from me?" he snarled as he came over to the bed and ripped down the gossamer shading her face from his. **_

_**He saw the Khanum smiling and he saw Jada's head in there also. He shook his head as if it would take away this horrible hallucination away but when he opened up his eyes it was still there."No..you cannot have her! I won't allow it."**_

_**The Khanum smiled again "Do you love her?" She came over to him put a hand on his chest pursed her lips and started to flirt with him. **_

_**He could feel the anger rushing over him like a wave his heart pounded as he growled out every syllable "You can't have her!"**_

_**She got even closer to him "You did not answer my question my angel of death did you love her?"**_

_**Erik's eyes teared up "Yes I loved her and she loved me."**_

_**The Khanum's laughter roared over the room "You honestly think that simply because a women beds with you and gets pregnant that means she's in love with a corpse like you? No women in her right mind could ever love you! She would have to be blind or stupid! Your mother wanted to kill you before you even took your first breathe! Am I right? She hated you!"**_

_**Erik could not say a word all he could do was pant and feel powerless against this assault on his heart. **_

"_**I'm right aren't I? And now you thought this..." she picked up Jada's decapitated head and shoved it into his hands "would love you?" **_

_**Erik started to scream and dropped the head onto the floor. He rushed at her but before he could get to her and kill her the guards grabbed him. He rained curses on her as they threw him onto the bed. She got up slowly and said "Take him..he seems to think that is what love is." **_

_**She sat on a seat while watching the men rape him again all Erik said was "I'll kill you..I'll kill you..I'll kill you." as he looked at her tears rolled down his face.**_

_**It was a few hours broken bloody and enraged they got off of him wiping away the sweat and tears. **_

_**He looked up at her with stone eyes without tears and said coldly "I will kill you for this." The guards surrounded the Khanum afraid for her but she smiled at him as he got dressed without taking his eyes off hers got up and walked out with his head in the air standing erect.**_

_**When he came to his room Nadir was still there waiting nervously. He jumped out of the chair Erik pushed him out of his way and he spilled onto the floor looking up at him worriedly. **_

_**Erik just looked at him with no remorse and no tears. Nadir knew something had happened but stroked his elbow in pain and did not say anything. **_

_**Erik sat on the window seat and looked into the courtyard saying nothing. There were young girls about the age of 12 through 15 belly dancing trying to catch the Shah's eye for wife number 4. **_

"_**I wonder." he said under his breathe "If any of those young girls know what an evil bitch of a mother that man has? I wonder if they still would like to be a beautiful captured bird of paradise never again to feel the free wind on their faces or to lift their gorgeous hair when all they will feel is his hands in it? I wonder if any of them will wonder why they ever danced for the "Shadow Of God" when they are old enough to care?" **_

_**Nadir could feel the sarcasm and the anger roll over him like a dark cloud before asking the question "What happened Erik?" **_

_**He turned to Nadir with a smile that could not be considered pleasant and said "Oh I have found my lot in this life Deroga. I am to be the caged bird for as long as they "own" me I have found that I am a slave much as those young girls will be. I have found that if you'll forgive me...a freak...entertainment for a demented women who will..dare I say it..tire of me. I know she will Deroga and when she does well I'll be another toy to be shoved in a glass coffin and what a pity that would be to the rest of the world." **_

_**He turned away and strolled back over to the window where he saw a young girl about 12 years of age prostate at the feet of the Shah. "Ah I see the Shah has chosen a new wife..I pity her."**_

_**He picked up his black mask and put it on feeling nothing. His leather gloves cracked as he rubbed them trying to feel some warmth. He turned away from the Shah pawing at his new wife in disgust. "I need to get out of here Deroga. Maybe the new summer palace I feel the need to feel the air on my naked face without looking at me. Would you accompany me?" **_

_**TBC**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chap 19**_

_**When the two men had approached the summer palace that Erik was working on the stars above them were bright. **_

_**Erik jumped off the horse and touched it as to steady it then walked over to an unfinished wall and touched the cold mortar of the marble then sat down taking the mask off he felt the air touching his naked face as he breathed in the scents of the flowers that bloomed.**_

_**Nadir climbed off his horse and approached him slowly he could hear the cicadas making their night music softly playing for potential mates. There was love and romance in the air but not for these two. **_

_**Erik did not face the older man as he sit down beside him. The night was still and starlit. There was a tiny mew as if there was a baby. Erik looked down and saw this tiny little white kitten twirling delightfully around his booted legs. She was not Siamese but something in those golden green eyes spoke to him. He took off one of his leather gloves and stroked the malnourished lilth body as the little kitten got on her back legs begging for more. **_

_**He had judged that she was abandoned and had come to him a hideous monster to be hers. She picked up the thin body as she put her front paws on his shoulder rhythmically opening and shutting them as the purr from her thin chest rumbled through his. **_

_**He had smiled and said in a very soft voice spoke in French " **__It est bien mon petit ange. Je vais prendre soin de vous." __**Before Nadir could say anything Erik got up and started to coo to the little kitten again this time in his own native tongue "Hush,hush my little one. It's alright you are staying with me." **_

_**He turned to Nadir and with a look in his eye "Well are you coming or not Deroga. I am not letting this poor animal starve out here." Nadir sighed contentedly his anger was gone and filled with love in his voice. He knew it was only for a little bit of time but he also knew that this kitten would never be abused from him. **_

_**He tried to tuck the little thing in his saddlebag but the little kitten would not have it. She continued to climb out and beg for him to carry her. **_

"_**Alright,alright my little one." he chuckled as he put her over one of his shoulders and continued to caress her head gently. **_

_**He climbed onto the horse and looked over to Nadir with a smile in his eyes. "I may have come tonight to brood in this garden of evil but I found a little bit of heaven waiting for me." **_

_**Nadir went to his horse and climbed on. Erik's long fingers petted and rubbed her tiny little head as she shamelessly arched her back and neck.**_

_**He knew what those hands could do to have the cat arching and sighed. He knew they would say those three little words in the heat of the day or late at night spent after a few hours of being with each other but Nadir knew what he was feeling. **_

_**He had fallen in love with an angel and a devil. He had sworn that after his wife's death he would never fall in love again but he did. He was no ashamed to admit it to himself. But he knew what his country would do to him if the shah had ever found out about them spending their nights together. **_

_**Homosexuality was frowned upon and those who practiced it were hung without a trial. He had hoped that once Erik was found "Out of fashion" that they would not be found together not for his own position but simply because of the way he felt towards him.**_

_**Nadir had hung several men and thought it barbaric but never said anything. None of his servants felt the need to say anything because of their jobs and they genuinely liked working for Nadir. He was gentle but fair when they worked for him his secrets were their secrets. As most other servants in Persia had done over thousands of years. **_

_**Most of the servants who had said anything were promptly hung right along with their "masters" for keeping their secrets so long. But enough of that they were going to be traveling back to the Shah's palace and Nadir would spend torturous hours trying to get to sleep without thinking of sleeping beside this mysterious man.**_

_**Erik meanwhile was not even thinking of what Nadir was up too he had spent most of his young life just trying to find a small amount of peace and a place to call his own. He hated what he had become and how they had finally broken him last night. The little kitten mewed her displeasure of not being rubbed anymore and went up and across his shoulders where she properly fell asleep.**_

_**The few hours they had rode in silence and when they got to the palace they had seen every single light on it sounded like there was a party..which meant in Persia an orgy. The shah had wedded the young harem girl as wife number 4 and was out in the garden sharing her freely with many of his men. **_

_**Erik turned away in disgust "I shall never know the joys of bedding down with a true wife." he muttered in Nadir's ear. **_

_**The shah had seen Erik and smiled "Aw my friend come come and join us in my wedding."**_

_**Erik shook his head and said calmly "Monsieur that is not what Europeans do. I'm sorry but I must decline."**_

_**The shah shook his head but looked unfavorably to his favorite court treasure "Well then Deroga...if you are still mourning over your first wife please come and join in the fun."**_

_**Nadir could feel the anger come rolling off Erik but he had put a gentle hand on his shoulder **_

"_**Oh Shadow Of God." he said bowing theatrically "I'm sorry but a mere servant of yours is not to be seen with a gorgeous women that is the Shadow Of God's wife. May Allah bless you with several children and a long rule."**_

_**With that being said he swished them both away as if to say he was done with them. The two of them took the horses to the stable and started to brush them as the young kitten got off of him and sat on the saddle. **_

_**They were alone and he knew Erik would be able to speak freely "If you are planning to insult the shah on his wedding night. Please try a little it harder my friend."**_

_**Erik looked over and snarled "A wedding Monsieur is NOT what that was. That young girl who was naked and withering under the fat banker was his wife?" He laughed deep in his throat "She is nothing but a play thing the same as his other three wives that he has not taken to his bedchamber in a very long time. If I ever do fall in love and the girl feels the same way I would never ever use her like that. She would love me for me!" He thumped at his chest aggressively "For me!" **_

_**Nadir turned at the thought of someone falling for Erik. They both knew it was a dream for him but he would never admit it. Erik turned him around tore off his mask and stared at Nadir full faced "You think no women would love me Deroga? Do you?" **_

_**Nadir knew that this could and would turn ugly if he said the wrong words so he decided for the truth. "Erik..." **_

_**Erik easily flipped him into the straw and got on top of him quick as a flash "You are saying that no one would love me is that it? You are saying I am a monster!"**_

"_**No! Nothing like that Erik!" his voice was breathless and charged with tension. **_

_**He knew Erik was a very aggressive powerful and passionate lover but this was new. This almost seemed like a rape of the emotions and Nadir was a little afraid. **_

"_**You think just because I look like one I should act like one! Do you know how many times when I slept I awoke my arms grasping for a women to pull down upon me? To let me have my way with her? And you..." **_

_**He got off of Nadir panting and almost in tears "I just cannot believe that pig would say something about Rookebah as if she was nothing but someone that didn't deserve your love? That's why you bed down with me..because you can't have her."**_

_**The mere unadulterated emotion in his voice made Nadir want to puke. "No that's not it." **_

Erik turned away "Please.." his voice cracked "Don't say it Deroga. Don't give me false hope..you don't love me."

_**He turned to meet his eyes and once again felt the broken edge of him "Come with me and see what you mean to me Erik."**_

_**Erik followed him nervously when they got to Nadir's apartment he closed the door behind him "Stay out here." and sat him down at the table with a goblet and a bottle of wine and filled it. "I'll be back." **_

_**A half an hour passed Nadir came back out and saw Erik no longer holding the glass so tight it would explode in it now he saw Erik very loosely hold onto the sides of the table. **_

_**He led Erik into the darkly lit room and laid him down on the bed. There were soft candles flickering and the smell of exotic flowers everywhere. "Now...take off your clothes." he said calmly but assertively. **_

"_**Why? What are you planning to do to me?" Erik whispered**_

"_**Just do what I tell you and don't worry about a thing. I promise you I will not hurt you. I just want you to feel true love."**_

_**Erik took off his clothes and just lied there scared and nervous. **_

_**Nadir went over to a dresser and took out some creamy based lotion and started to rub it in his hands. He went over to Erik and sat down on the bed. "It's alright...relax." **_

_**Erik heaved a huge sigh as his body seemed to sink into the bed. Nadir began at the soles of his feet and started to very slowly messaged them. Erik moaned in pleasure Nadir smiled and worked on them for about an half an hour working on his feet,his calves,his thighs anywhere there was skin.**_

_**In about a few hours Erik was fast asleep and the candles died down. There was no sex just love they had plenty of wine and both men were drunk on several things. **_

_**It had been quite a while since Nadir had done a full body message and Erik had never felt that much love in one sitting not asking for anything else in return. Nadir put his feet on a footrest and laid back on the chair and fell asleep himself. **_

_**In the cold morning light Erik awoke feeling hung over but very relaxed. He was expecting to see Nadir in bed with him but no..he put a robe over himself and went over and put a warm blanket over the dressed older man and whispered in his ear "I love you Nadir Khan." as he kissed him softly on the forehead then he got dressed and left Nadir's apartment. **_

_**When Nadir had arisen he saw the blanket over him but Erik was nowhere to be seen. He knew that he had left when the sun was beginning to rise and hoped that he knew what he meant to show him.**_

_**A few hours later Erik had gotten some sleep before the prisoners would be shown into the arena where they were condemned to die with the Angel Of Death. He had worn a black hood to cover his unmasked face. **_

_**She had insisted upon his naked face to teach those "traitors" of the state what their death would look like. They could have any weapon Erik would only have his Punjab lasso.**_

_**If they could escape the Angel of Death and strike him down they could leave but if he had gained the upper hand they would die. There were hardly any of these men that had escaped the merciless rope that came alive only in the hands of it's master.**_

_**When the traitors had thought they had gotten the upper hand and had bested the Khanum's Angel Of Death they turned to her as if they were boasting but Erik would spring up and reveal the corpse like face and they knew that they had failed. The Pubjab lasso would wrap around their neck and he in his infinite "kindness" would kill them as easily as wringing a chicken's neck.**_

_**Night fell and Erik returned to his apartment blood soaked as he got into the shower feeling exhausted. The water got all of the blood and gore off. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep but when he entered the bed chamber she was waiting there alone with no guards.**_

"_**What do you want Madame? Did I not please you tonight?" he said coldly "Or do you need more of a one on one audience with your Angel Of Death?" **_

_**She smiled "Oh you are a special attraction my "Angel" but I heard that the Eporeer of China would like a personal visit from you."**_

"_**I'm flattered but I do not work for him now do I?"**_

"_**Oh I've heard that he will pay you double then what my son does.." she watched his face to see if he was interested but he betrayed nothing. "I also thought to myself that if I cut out your eyes you would never be able to build again ad that would make sure you would never leave me." **_

_**She saw his eyes enlarge at the thought of never being able to see again and she smiled even more. "But then I thought to myself," she had gotten a lot more closer to him and caressed his naked chest then licked a single drop of water. She could feel him shudder under her experienced hands. "Have you ever wanted me Erik?"**_

_**Erik could feel himself grow hard under the towel as she rubbed him. He closed his eyes and was shocked to hear his voice betray him with a long drawn out moan of pleasure. The next thing he knew was the towel that was wrapped around his waist was on the ground and she was on her knees stroking him looking up at his face. **_

_**She looked down on his expanding member sighed then got up and was walking to the door. "Please don't go." he begged.**_

_**She opened up the door and there standing there was a beautiful young women he gasped as the Khanum told her to strip in the hall. She did and entered the room "Now please my Angel and please him well." She shut the door but did not leave. **_

_**The night was filled with gasps animalistic grunts and pleasured sighs. The morning came fast as the girl walked out "Yes my angel of death. Do what I tell you and there will be a lot more." Erik soon fell asleep after the Khanum left.**_

_**TBC**_

_*****_It's alright my little angel. I will take care of you *


End file.
